Telecommunications networks have become increasing complex with regard to the amount, type, and volume of information they transmit. In an attempt to understand the performance and capacity of the networks, probes are used to collect telecommunications signaling messages and create data records describing various aspects of network performance. In telecommunications signaling networks, probes typically consist of hardware that non-intrusively copies signaling messages from signaling links that interconnect telecommunications network nodes. In other examples, the probes include hardware and/or software internal to telecommunications signaling nodes themselves to copy signaling messages that traverse the nodes. Messages copied by the probes may be forwarded to a central location where data records are produced.
Various applications utilize the data produced by the probes to provide insight into the service delivery, traffic volume, interconnections to other networks, security, as well as other performance metrics. However, each protocol, probe, and data type often produce unique and/or proprietary data formats as output. Further complicating the analysis, applications that use the data produced by the probes may require the data to be provided in specific formats, which are often different from those provided by the probes.
One particular problem associated with providing applications that process signaling message data obtained from network monitoring probes is that a single telecommunications service provider may have an installed base of probes that are manufactured by different probe vendors. Because of the capital investment in the existing probe set, the service provider may be unwilling to replace the heterogeneous probe set with a homogeneous probe set from a single probe vendor. Thus, it is necessary for an application provider to write customized applications for each vendor's probes. Requiring an application provider to write different software for each vendor's probes is cumbersome and results in unnecessary duplication of labor in creating the software.
A second problem associated with providing software that processes data from network monitoring probes occurs when the probe provider upgrades its software or hardware. When this occurs, the format of the data output by the probes may change. As a result, a provider of customized applications must rewrite application software for each new release of probe hardware and/or software. Requiring that the application provider's software release schedule be controlled by the release schedule of the probe provider is undesirable as it may interfere with the application provider's business.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties associated with providing software that processes data from network monitoring probes, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for providing a configurable telecommunications detail record adapter.